Everything Stays
by MurderedTWIlight
Summary: After many RESETS and many different routes, Frisk finally decides that enough is enough and finishes a True Pacifist route to finally stay on the surface. They have an amazing mother, a great Dunkle, and wonderful friends to support them now in life. However, with the amount of times they RESET, how will that effect the future of the timelines? (POST PACIFIST AND SPOLIERS)


**Hey everyone! Adventuregtwi here back from my, like, forever long Hiatus. I've been in the Undertake fandom for a while and wanted to start a new story. Be nice, I wrote it in less than two hours on my phone while we're driving him from vacation. Anyways, I DONT own Undertale and all rights are reserved to Toby Fox. I only own the story idea.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Frisk stared at the blazing bright sun, which was now, ever so slightly, peeking over the mountain's horizon. As they gazed around, they looked at each and every face of the monsters they had saved, memorizing every detail on all of their faces. Everyone had seemed so happy, so achieved. That, Frisk was proud of. They had only wanted the best for them all, and it had taken them so long that they actually felt a little bit of guilt crawling up their back. How long had it even been since they fell down into the Underground? In reality, it must have only been a few weeks, but with all the resets it must have been at least a few months. They felt bad honestly. If they hadn't done any of their sins in the past timelines, they could have experienced this forever ago. Even if they had been here many times before, this time felt different. This time was new as they looked back the at horizon.

Even now, they didn't know what to do. It seemed they had tried everything. Every little detail of every route was sketched in their head. Between befriending everyone to killing them, nothing had ever worked. Honestly, they had only turned into the Human version of Flowey by abusing the use of the RESETS and SAVES. Even Chara had helped try in many of them, and when they had suggested erasing the world and starting all over again after the Genocide route, Frisk had been all over it. However, in the end, it was all still the same. Everyone had made it to the top while Asriel was stuck soulless as Flowey back underground.

"So Frisk, what will you do now?" They jumped at the sudden voice from behind them. Tearing their gaze away from the horizon, Frisk had realized it was Toriel. Where was everyone else? Frisk wondered how they had become so engrossed in thinking about the past that they hadn't even realized the rest of the monsters where long gone, probably off doing their own things and adjusting to the surface. However, one thing had still lingered on Frisk's mind, what would they do now? Now that they had saved an entire civilian, broken the barrier, and made unforgettable friends, how could they leave?

"I...", Frisk stopped. Would this really be the time everyone got their happy endings? The last thing they wanted to do was RESET again. They were done with that, and they had figured that it was for Sans well being too. Frisk of course didn't know how much he did remember, but they knew it was enough to at least break him in some way. Frisk looked back up to Toriel. "I want to stay with you." The ex queen grinned ear to ear as she hugged Frisk.

"What? Frisk, you really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier, None of 'this'," She gestured all around her with her paw. "Would have happened. It's a good thing it took you so long to change your mind" She chuckled. Frisk smiled back and looked back towards the barrier. They stood there for a while, looking back and at all the monsters coming through, ready to start their new adventure.

Speaking of new adventures, it was about time Frisk had started theirs. They had spent all their time in a dusty orphanage, getting bullied and ignored. But that was the thing about being in there for so long. All they'd ever known was the orphanage. Their parents had obviously died or couldn't take care of them somehow. It was never clear. It didn't matter now anyways. It's not like they had a bad time there after all. They were bullied by the older kids just like everyone else who was younger. Then, them being ignored was mostly their fault. They had always been quiet and usually excluded themselves from the activities and games. They hadn't mind though, it was peaceful being alone most of the time. They would occasionally play with the other kids. That had been their fault mostly when they had gotten dared to climb Mt. Ebott. Of course Frisk had done it to show the others that they weren't as cowardice as they had all thought. And just when Frisk was about to start climbing back down, that's when they had tripped over the root and fell down the hole. Boy, did they get themselves into trouble.

Now, when they go back, that will be the real fun. Most likely, everyone must think that they had died when they climbed, and the kids who had dared them to climb up the mountain would never fess up. Unless they did with guilt, then they could only wonder what their punishment was. Hopefully once Toriel had officially adopted them from the orphanage, which wouldn't be a problem because Ms. Johnson had always been freighted of the whole monster ordeals. So she will more than likely just sign Frisk over just to have Toriel get away from her. Frisk chuckled to themselves. This would be a fun experience.

Toriel grabbed their hand and started leading them down the mountain, quietly humming to herself happily. Frisk smiled as they weakly squeezed her hand. They were happier then ever. Happier than they had been in a long time. Hopefully, being on the surface would be a good thing. Now, they have actual friends. Now, they have an actual family. Toriel would be a great mom. She has always seemed so protective and they couldn't wait to actually get to experience what all their new friends had to offer. Frisk had always wanted to have a complete and stable family, and now, they had the whole Underground to support them. And they wouldn't like to have it any other way.

Frisk looked over on the distance and let go of Toriel's hand. She looked down at Frisk concerned and relaxed at the sight of there smiling face.

"It's okay Mom, I'll be right back." Frisk gave them another grin. They ran off around a tree out of sight. This is where they normally RESET, but they were DETERMINED to make things different this time.

"Progress saved~"


End file.
